Popcorn Love
by gr34t3r th4n j00
Summary: [SONGFIC]


POPCORN LOVE!

- a Fruits Basket songifc

by: hika to pika

A/N: I haven't read all of the books (1-4), and I haven't seen the anime. I'm 98.9 sure that I'm going to regret this someday. Oh well. To summarize it, it's basically something about what would happen on Tohru/Yuki's first date. I haven't read the manga yet, so I don't know if this has already happened or if it'll never happen. Oh well.

BTW, POPCORN LOVE is a Morning Musume song, the c/w of their "Mr Moonlight Ai no BIG BAND" single. I omitted the last two verses. Got the translation from 

----------

_I don't wanna sleep_

_Is it okay if we frolick some more?_

_Tonight is be popcorn love_

_Popcorn love_

_Unstoppable Popcorn love_

_Popcorn love_

Tohru held Yuki's hand and lead him outside. "I've set up a great picinc, just for the two of us!" She smiled happily. Yuki smiled back and thanked her. "It really looks delicious." he said, waving torwards the pastries and tempura that Tohru had made. "Yummy, isn't it?" Tohru replied. She ushered Yuki down, "Sit, sit!"

She had ushered Yuki to a small picnic table in the middle of a peaceful looking clearing in the forest. It wasn't too far from the house, so they wouldn't get lost. She had placed a red and white checkered tablecloth over the wooden table. In the middle was a small weaved, wicker basket that looked overstuffed that Tohru had just placed there as she led him outside. The sky was a bit cloudy, with small patches of blue sticking out like yellow grass in a green meadow.

"I couldn't sleep last night." she proclaimed happily, sitting down. "I was too busy thinking about today! And the fact that I was cooking all night!" Yuki looked at her. "You were cooking all night?" he asked. "You didn't have to! I would've been happy with some sanwiches." He looked at all the things she had stuffed into the tiny wicker basket she had brought outside. "No, no, it's okay." she assured him. "I needed to cook breakfast for Kyou-chan and Shigure-san anyway." Yuki nodded his approval.

"So, ya wanna eat?" she said, picking up the wicker basket carelessly. Some small pastries fell out of the side, where a hole had emerged. Tohru had quickly unemptied the basket in a flurried attempt not to ruin anything.

"She did make sandwiches." Yuki thought. "And two small packages. Probably a bento lunch. And some tempura." His mouth watered by just looking at the food. "Two small sodas too. Tohru is really excited about today, isn't she?" He started to help her unpack and repack everything.

"I should've put a tablecloth as a lining." Tohru muttered. When Yuki came to join her, she started smiling. "I guess we might as well eat now, right?" Yuki nodded his approval once again as Tohru offered him a bento box and placed the small tempura package in the middle of the picnic table.. She also took her own.

"Wow, you sure did cook a lot." Yuki said as he unwrapped his chopsticks. Tohru nodded. "It DID take all night. And I still cooked breakfast." She happily took the cover off of a small plastic container that had some shrimp and carrot tempura. "Well," Yuki said, "Thank you." Again, Tohru had smiled at him and uncovered a similar container with steamed rice. It was still quite hot, and the sweet smell fluttered up to both of their noses. "Yummy!" Tohru announced.

"And it is time to eat!" she said, opening her bento box.

Yuki noticed that there was still a medium sized paper bag at the bottom of the basket. He noticed it after packing the basket again and wondered what was in it. He also noticed that there wasn't as much as he thought there would be in the bento box. Still, he always expected more than usual with Tohru. He flashed a small smile to Tohru before he went to eating.

_Casually, we kissed_

_Everyone is watching_

_Don't worry about them watching us_

_Because I love you!_

A few minutes went by before any one of them said a word. Occasionaly, Yuki would say, "Yummy." and Tohru would reply with a short, "Thank you." but that was about it for about five minutes.

"So, do you like it?" Tohru asked Yuki happily. They had both finished about half of their boxes, and a shrimp tempura was missing. "You seem to be enjoying it a lot." Yuki nodded again, as if he wanted to come off friendly. But he didn't smile, just squinted his eyes like he wanted to leaving a small smirk on his face. Not quite a smile.

Tohru, looking a bit disappointed looked back at her food. "I didn't think that he'd come off too friendly anyway." Tohru thought, and she sighed. She ate a small piece of omlette.

Yuki, however, had just gotten to his omlette. "Tohru-san's omlettes are usually square, aren't they?" he wondered, looking at the omlette's unusually round corners. Upon closer 'investigation', he found that they were in the shape of hearts. Roughly, anyway. He smiled a bit, and told Tohru, "These are cute omlettes."

She seemed pleased and relieved at the same time. "Ya like 'em?" she asked happily. "They're potato, red pepper and tomato. Something new for me. I saw it in a book somewhere." She took one with her chopsticks and offered it to him. "I never cared much for peppers." Yuki accepted, not bothering to taste his own. He didn't take just the omlette, however, he took Tohru's wrist, pulling her forward.

He then ate the omlette right off of her chopsticks. "Suave, aren't you?" she said. She kissed him on the cheek. "You were always the one that I thought would show off during dates." Yuki blushed a bit and sat back down. "I'm sorry." He quickly got back to his food. Tohru reached over and pat his back. "It's okay, I thought you were cute!"

Tohru gave the rest of her omlettes to Yuki, so she finished before him. She tooka short walk in the woods while Yuki tried to finish all of his food. He thought it would rude to not finish all of it.

_Enjoy! I'll be there_

_I'll be by your side always_

_Enjoy! I'll be there_

_When I'm with you, I have so much fun_

_Magic-like popcorn love_

After finishing his food, he looked for Tohru. Being the sneaky thing that she is, however, she was waiting for him to leave so that she could appear there magically. The pleasures of being clever, I must say. She got out a deck of cards and practiced shuffling.

It took Yuki a full two minutes to find his way back through the forest. "You were here all this time!?" he panted. She just turned and showed him the pack of cards. "Wanna play some Dai Hin Min?" Yuki accepted, still panting, and sat down. "Don't you need four players?" he asked. Tohru slapped her head. "Darn! I forgot!" she quickly shoved all of the cards back into the case. Half of the deck spilled to the floor like snowflakes.

"Oh no!" Tohru sighed hopelessly, and fell to the ground to pick up the rest of the cards. Yuki went over to help her. "I totally ruined it." Tohru sighed again. "Don't worry, it's okay." Yuki assured her.

"No...." she moaned. "We were supposed to eat a quiet lunch, and I would figure some way out to finish early and go out to walk in the forest, right? Then I would return when you left to find me and we would play Dai Hin Min once you came back. Then we were supposed to talk for a half hour and then I would take out the popcorn."

"You prepared popcorn?" Yuki asked. "I never have that outside of theaters." Tohru smiled at him through her hopeless face. "Ah, I knew you'd like it." She stuffed the last of the cards into the paper case. "We might as well eat it now, the sky is starting to cloud up." Yuki smiled at her. "I'll get it." he offered. "No, I'll get it!" Tohru had already gotten up and had the bag in her hands. "Slowpoke!"

She opened the bag carefully. It had been sitting out in the chilly air for an hour, but the towel liner that Tohru had put in to cover the hole seemed to insulate it. When it opened, sweet butter smells floated up from the bag. "Smells good." said Yuki. As usual, Tohru just gave him a sweet little smile and poured the popcorn into an extra container.

"It was supposed to be for leftovers, but because you're a good boy we didn't have any!" Tohru proclaimed happily, patting an annoyed Yuki on the head.

After most of the bag was emptied, leaving unpopped kernals and the like, they dug in.

_At first, I was nervous for no reason_

_Even though it was just the two of us_

_Without worrying about other people watching_

_I want to protect you_

The last kernal of popcorn had just been consumed, and Yuki felt a small, cold trickle on his nose. Tohru also felt something similar on her hand, which was putting away the container. "I guess we'd better head inside." suggested Yuki, putting out his hand to feel the raindrops. Tohru quickly stuffed the last container into the bag and took the tablecloth. "Wow, you can work fast." he commented as Tohru folded the tablecloth into a shirt-sized square. A little happy nod was all he got. At least, that's what he though.

After stuffing the bag with the tablecloth, Tohru ran over to Yuki and hugged him unknowingly. It didn't seem like her arms even touched him when he transformed. A small, short rat stood in a pile of the clothes that Yuki was just wearing.

Tohru went on her knees. "I'm so sorry!" she apologized. "I forgot!" Yuki sighed. "Again.." he muttered. He jumped out of the pile of clothes. "Can you get my clothes? I'll just jump into the basket." He trodded over to the wicker basket and smiled. He sunk into the deep pile of tablecloth and boxes. Tohru got his clothes, folded them, and placed them into the basket. "Don't get too cold in there!" Tohru said. "Don't transform until we get back. At least, try not to!"

They got back in a matter of minutes. Tohru was a fast runner. She scrambled up to the house quickly and carelessly shut the door behind her. It seemed like no one was home. But she had rocked the basket around so much that Yuki almost fell out and felt like puking when he got out. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Tohru apologized again. "So apologetic..." said Yuki. He patted the closest part of Tohru he could find, her knee. He scrambled up onto her hands, which she had put out for him, and brought him up to her mouth.

"So, what should we do now?" Tohru asked. "And nothing dirty, you pervert." Yuki gave her a strange look and managed to pull his clothes out of his bag. "I'm gonna go upstairs to wait until I change back and then..."

Too late.

A cloud of smoke had appeared and started to clear, but Yuki was so caught up that he just froze. Tohru quickly looked away with a red face while Yuki ran upstairs at nearly the speed of light.

Tohru made sure that Yuki was upstairs and scrambled for the phone, her face still red and still on her knees. She dialed a few numbers in a clumsy fury and put the receiver against her head. "Arisa-san? Hanajima-san?" she whispered. "Wanna come over?"

"Okay then." Tohru hung up the phone and sighed. They had rejected because Hanajima's extended family was coming over and Arisa was helping tidy up. Tohru sighed and lay on the ground.

_Enjoy! I'll be there_

_Let's strike away sad nights_

_Enjoy! I'll be there_

_I want to know more about you_

_Magic-like popcorn love_

Yuki didn't come down for another half-hour. Tohru had fallen asleep for fifteen minutes before she scrambled up again and lay on the couch. She just sat there and turned on the t.v., but stared at it blankly.

"Tohru-chan?" Kyou had startled Tohru, who was on the near verge of falling asleep again. "'Sup?" He went over and sat next to Tohru. "Watcha watching?" He too, stared blankly at the television. He then turned to her again. She looked very bored and disappointed.

"Looking for Yuki-kun? He's just watching the scenery outside." Kyou told her. Tohru just nodded without a smile. "Wow, are you like, really exhausted or something?" He leaned in closer. "What did you guys do?"

"Nothing, thank you!" Tohru got up and put her hands on her hips happily. "And proud of it!" Kyou just looked at her strangely and went upstairs again. "Yo, Yuki. I think you'd better get down here!" She also heard him say, though faintly, "What did you guys do? She's exhausted!"

A few minutes after Kyou had come down, Yuki had stumbled his way downstairs. Tohru probably thought that it took quite a bit of explaining to tell him that nothing happened. Yuki just plopped down next to Tohru and watched television too. "So, what's on?"

Tohru merely pointed to the screen. Some small writing at the bottom said, 'Aishiteru / Itsudemo / Daijuobu' (I love you / Always / It's OK) "Oh, the new three-part movie, right?" Tohru nodded.

"Why so down?" Yuki asked. "What happened?" Tohru turned to him and smiled. "There's nothing wrong. I'm just so happy that I don't know what to say."

Yuki smiled back at her. "I want to hug you so much." he though to himself. "But I guess a smile will do."


End file.
